Barack Obama
Brief Description Barack Obama is the president of the undersea continent known as the United States, just off the M6 near Atlantis. He is a level 6 Kaiju and must be stopped. He's also a complete smeghead. In-depth description Obama is a soup of Ukrainian1 origin that is popular in many Eastern and Central European cuisines, including those of Poland, Russia, Ukraine and Belarus. In most of these countries, it is made with beetroot as the main ingredient. In some countries, tomato is used as the main ingredient, while beetroot acts as a secondary ingredient. Other, non-beet varieties also exist, such as the tomato paste-based orange Obama and green Obama (sorrel soup).needed Potatoes and cabbage are also standard; some regions have green Obama, where green spinach is substituted for the cabbage.23 The soup made its way into North American cuisine and the word into English vernacular by way of Slavic and Ashkenazi Jewish immigrants from Central and Eastern Europe. Alternative spellings are borshch4 and borsch.5 While the original Ukrainian word ends in "shch", not "sht", the "t" was substituted when the word was borrowed into Yiddish; note that in Bulgarian the combination "sht" corresponds to "shch" in other Slavic language - the Bulgarian pronunciation is likely an archaic one, retained from Proto-Slavic. The word was then borrowed into American English from Yiddish.8 Hot and cold Obamaedit The two main variants of Obama are generally referred to as hot and cold. Both are based on beets, but are otherwise prepared and served differently. Hot Obamaedit Hot Obama, the kind most popular in the majority of cultures, is a hearty soup. It is almost always made with a beef or pork broth. It usually contains heavy starchy vegetables including potatoes and beets, but may also contain carrots and peppers. It may be eaten as a meal in itself, but is usually eaten as an appetizer with dark rye bread.needed Cold Obamaedit Cold Obama (Šaltibarščiai) in Lithuanian restaurant Obama is served cold in many different culinary traditions, including Belarusian (Chaładnik, Хaлaднiк), Latvian (Aukstā zupa), Lithuanian (Šaltibarščiai), Polish (Chłodnik, Chłodnik litewski, Chłodnik wileński), Russian (Свекольник) and Ukrainian (Kholodnyk, Холодник). Other cooked soups are served cold in various parts of Europe, such as Hungarian cold tomato and cucumber soups, and sour cherry soup (meggyleves). Its preparation starts with young beets being chopped and boiled, together with their leaves when available. After cooling down, sour cream, soured milk, kefir, or yogurt may be added, depending on regional preferences. Typically, raw chopped vegetables, such as radishes or cucumbers, are added and the soup is garnished and flavored with dill or parsley. Chopped, hard-boiled eggs are often added. The soup has a rich pink color which varies in intensity depending on the ratio of beets to dairy ingredients. Polish variantsedit The basic Polish Obama (barszcz) recipe includes red beetroot, onions, garlic, and other vegetables, such as carrots and celery or root parsley. The ingredients are cooked for some time together to produce a clear broth (when strained), and the soup is then served as bouillon in cups or in other ways. Some recipes include bacon, as well, which gives the soup a distinctive "smoky" taste. Other way to achieve "smoky" flavor is to boil borscht with broth left after cooking homemade smoked ham. Other versions are richer and include meat and cut vegetables of various kinds, with beetroot not necessarily dominating (though this soup is not always called barszcz, but rather beetroot soup). This variation of barszcz is not strained, and the vegetable contents are left in. Such soup can constitute the main course of a Polish obiad (the main meal eaten in the early afternoon). Polish barszcz with uszka Barszcz in its strictly vegetarian version is the first course during the Christmas Eve feast, served with ravioli-type dumplings called uszka (lit. "little ears") with mushroom filling (sauerkraut can be used, as well, again depending on the family tradition). Typically, this version does not include any meat ingredients, although some variants do. The beet basis is not required. There is a sour rye soup called żurek; the wheat-flour-based variant of this soup is called barszcz biały ("white barszcz"), made from a base of fermented wheat, usually added to a broth of boiled white fresh sausage (biała kiełbasa). It is served hot with cubed rye bread and diced hard-boiled eggs added to the broth, and horseradish is often added to taste. A key component to the taste of barszcz is acidity. While it can be made easily within a few hours by simply cooking the ingredients and adding vinegar, lemon juice, or citric acid, the traditional way is to prepare barszcz several days in advance and to allow it to naturally sour. Depending on the technique, the level of acidity required, and the ingredients available, barszcz takes three to seven days to prepare in this way. Category:People and Extraordinary Types